Feeling Arise
by animegothgirl16
Summary: What do you do if your 'honored' guests want your love? Will you fight or give up? Sequel to Trapped. NaruHina
1. Special Guests

I know you're excited now XD Let's get this started!!

I don't own Naruto I own Momo.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

Naruto-kun...

What did he mean...

"Hinataaaa..."

Who's calling me...

Naruto-kun...Help Me...

I sat up in bed and looked around frantically. I saw Naruto sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Naruto-kun.."I sang out. He stirred a bit and opened his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Hina-hime..."

He sat up quickly.

"Naru--" I was cut of as Naruto held me tightly to him. I felt wetness on my bare shoulder. He was crying!

"Hina-hime...I love you so much," He whispered in my neck as I gasped with tears equally falling out of my eyes, "Please don't ever leave me..."

"Naruto-kun...I'll never leave you ever" I whispered as I held him just as tightly.

He started to kiss and suckle down my neck. I gasped at the feeling. The feeling of true intense love.

"Ah! Narutooo" I moaned as he grabbed my breast and kissed along lower, his hand still groping my breast. He went lower, his tongue gliding over my sensitive parts.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Please! Don't Stop!" I screamed out as his hands found my wetness and buried them inside me.

"AAH! NarutooOOO!!!" I moaned. He stopped.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked. He growled and stood put on his abandoned boxers. He looked at me and smiled as I felt my heart race. I still wondered why he growled until I heard persistent knocking on the door. I scrambled to cover myself as Naruto opened the door to speak with whoever was knocking. I covered with a sheet as all the girls ran in and tackled me with hugs.

"Hina-chan!"

"You're naked!?"

"Aww your a women, Hina!!"

"How was it!"

They yelled as they hugged me tightly clearly excited to see me. I saw Naruto give a sad smile towards me as the door closed.

What's going on...

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I won't lose her.

She's too important to me. I love her.

I walked downstairs to the living room to see all the guys gathered around and Sasuke pacing by the door.

"They're not coming now are they?" Deidara asked. Sasuke just nodded as his eyes turned red.

"They're here." Everyone in the room tensed. Even me. I walked to the door and sighed.

"There not getting them without a fight. For now they are our guests." I proclaimed. Everyone nodded as I opened the door. I looked and looked but no one was there even though we all sensed them. That could mean...

"Shit!!" We all yelled as we ran upstairs to my room.

Hinata please be okay...

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

We started to talk and catch up until we heard the door close and lock. We looked up and stared with fright. There were a bunch of guys.

One looked like an older Sasuke.

Another had orange hair and strang dots on his face.

One had on a orange swirling mask.

One of them looked like he gelled back his gray/blue hair.

One looked really young and had spiky red hair.

Someone had blue skin and gills!

We gasped as they immediately appeared behind us on the bed. We tried to move away but they tightly grabbed us to them and bared there fangs.

"Don't worry we won't bite,yet. I'm Itachi and there are Pein, Tobi,Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori" He said as he stared at us with lust.

"Fuck off!!" Temari and Momo yelled as Sasori and Hidan 'messed' with them.

"Aww don't be like that" Sasori said putting his hand under Momo's shirt.

"Yeah we're just messin around" Hidan said trying to put his hand down Temari's pants.

"I said Fuck off!!" Temari yelled. Ino and Tenten were grabbed by Tobi. He groped them as they tried to hit him but he was unaffected. Kisame bit at Sakura's neck as she cried in pain. I shuddered because I still was only covered by a blanket. I felt someone wrap around my waist and lean their head into my neck from behind.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Itachi whispered in my ear which made me want to puke. Before I could move the door burst open with all the guys standing there, baring fangs claws and hatred filled their eyes. I looked at to see Naruto's eyes were red and his claws were out as he growled menacingly at Itachi.

"What the hell do think you're doing to my mate" He growled.

* * *

How was that!?! Show me how excited you are XD

Ja Ne!!


	2. Forgive Me

I don''t own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I wanted to scream out for him and leave this man's hold but he held onto my sheet so if I moved I'd be exposed. I just watched hoping he'd save me. I heard a dangerous growl come Naruto as Itachi held my waist and Deidara glared darkly at Sasori as he continue to 'mess' with Momo. Tears fell from but no words came my mouth. Then on my sensitive cat ears and bit lip so I dont moan. Then I felt breathing on my neck and Itachi eyes went red and he bared his fangs. My eyes widened ang I struggled against him. Soon they all had their fangs bared and tried to bite all our necks.

"No!!" I yelled trying to escape his grip.

"That does it!!" Naruto yelled as flashing of colors went around the room ads we all huddled together on the bed with are eyes full of fear. Momo and Sakura pulled me behind them and quickly passed me my clothes. I had my bra and panties when I heard something that caused my blood to run cold.

"I don't know if your sexier in a sheet or in lingerie" Itachi and was tackled back into the flashing colors by an orange and yellow flash. I quickly fully pulled on my clothes as they yelled to us.

"Get out of here!" We nodded and carefully headed to exit. Before we made it to the door Hidan and Tobi were blocking the door.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Hidan said as he approached us with a lustful grin.

"We haven't even had any fun yet!" Tobi yelled trying to grab Ino and Tenten again. Before he could Deidara flew into the wall by the door.

"Deidara-kun!!!" Momo yelled as she ran over to him with concern in her eyes, "Deidara-kun are you alright?"

"I thought I asked you to get out of here," He said as he stood up and went back to his fight with Sasori. Sasori popped out of the flashes and winked at Momo while she glared at him and went to us and we left the room and hid in another room.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Sakura cried.

"Shikamaru-kun..." Temari said looking at the floor.

"I hope they're alright," Tenten said looking at the door wishing Neji would come. Momo stayed quiet staring at the wall shivering.

"Naruto-kun...Please be okay," I whispered Then I heard the dor open and I looked up with hopeful eyes and when I saw who it was I shook with sadness and fear.

"Now then, Where were we?"

* * *

(Naruto's quick POV)

Hang on for a little while...

Hinata forgive me...

* * *

Aww! This is shorter DX


	3. Jaraiya is Here!

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

Be warned I gonna lighten the mood with...HUMOR!

BWAHAAHHAHAHAHA..haha...

…...

…...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Hang on Hinata...

Forgive me, for leaving for just a little while...

"Pervy-sensei!" Naruto roared through the halls of the huge corridors.

"Seriously, Naruto, we're going to tattle on them" Sasuke sighed.

"This is so lame," Deidara pouted and lowered his head.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, no one noticing the angry looking white haired man storming down the tall stairs.

"YOU BRAT! I had **ahem** important guests," He said in aggravation.

"Whatever, I need your help pervy-sensei," Naruto said urgently. They began to explain the long excruciating story of how they had come to be at his mansion.

"So you bagged a hottie and your brothers want to steal, is that right?" Jaraiya stated.

"I guess we could have just explained it that way huh?" Naruto said a paused for a few moments.

"What the fuck Naruto we have no time for thoughtful moments!" Deidara yelled.

"Well you don't have to yell," Naruto yelled back.

"Both of you shut up we still need to rescue the girls!" Sasuke exclaimed bringing everyone back to reality. Naruto eyes snapped with rage as he grabbed Jaraiya and ran with him and the rest of the gang back to save the girls. Though the action wore off quickly as Jaraiya complained the entire way.

* * *

(Back to seriousness...kinda)

Hinata shivered as Itachi had dragged her to a separate room away from the others. She was reminded of the time Naruto had done this. Naruto! Was he okay? What happened to him? Will I..will I see him again? Hinata cried as Itachi reached the room. He threw her in and she landed on the floor. Itachi smirked as she curled her tail up to try and cover herself.

"Don't worry, I like to play with my food first," Itachi joked as Hinata shivered. He walked over to Hinata and lifted her by the hair, as his eyes darkened.

"You are now mine and you will **not** hide anything from me understand!" He seethed as Hinata nodded and whimpered slightly. Itachi threw her to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood to play today, take off your clothes, now" He said impatiently. Hinata slowly reached for her sleeve when she heard a shout.

"Itachi! Jaraiya is here!"

* * *

I know fricken random right XD I promise next chapter will be serious. This was a slight gag to when movies, anime, mangas, and etc. go off on another topic for 5 years while they still had things to do. Gosh I hate when they do that. Damn I can't believe that was like, 2 paragraphs. I'm disappointed in myself. Don't forget to review and I have a new poll!


	4. Plan A: Step Two is a Secret

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

"You went to get this old man?" Itachi said as he stared at the white haired gentleman who had crashed through the wall. Itachi started to laugh.

"It seems your not being serious," Itachi eyes glowed red, "But I am"

"You don't get it do you? It's strictly forbidden to steal someone's mate!" Naruto yelled.

"Yet we did it mutiple times! You had no complaints!" Itachi taunted,"This one is perfect!"

"I don't care about those other girls you took from us, keep them, but these girls with us now are special" Naruto said,"I love her!" Hinata's heart nearly stopped and then she blacked out.

"Rasengan!" Jaraiya yelled impaling a distracted Itachi. He flew through the wall as Naruto reached Hinata and lifted her into his arms.

"Jaraiya go help the others"

"No need," Deidara said with a smug grin with Momo on his back.

"Idiots," Neji said as Tenten hugged him tightly.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke asked holding a tearful Sakura. They all ran out of the house while Sai smiled wildly and Shikamaru mumbled things while being glomped by Temari and Ino.

* * *

"Those idiots, did they think it'd be that easy" Itachi sneered.

"I know the plan was to just play around but Tobi didn't get enough kisses," Tobi pouted.

"Shut the fuck up! Your not the only one!" Hidan cursed.

"So that's why Deidara left our group," Sasori said.

"Time for the next step in this plan" Itachi said.

* * *

"N-naruto-kun! I'm still in my underwear!" Hinata wined when she woke in a hotel room far away from the old hideout.

"And my clothes are ripped" Momo said sadly,"That bastard..."

"I need a bath," Sakura said not feeling well as her pink cat ear tilted downwards.

"Kawaii!" Ino said messing with her ears.

"Why are you so happy?" Temari asked suspiciously.

"I knew Shika-kun would save me! It was scary but I knew he was okay!" Ino said starry eyed.

"Hey guys! This place has a hot-spring!" Tenten said,"Let's go together!"

"I'll go with you, for **ahem** protection" Jaraiya said lecherously.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto said pissed off.

* * *

Am I adding too much humor? I think I'm watching too much funny anime XD


	5. We're Leaving!

Whoops, I messed up in the last chapter, Ino said "Shika-kun" She was supposed to say "Sai-kun" I got it all mixed up so I will fix that soon :] on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

Everything calmed down as the Jaraiya left and the girls enjoyed a hot spring bath. The guys were all thinking things over.

"So now that there back, what now?" Neji asked.

"We go back to the old times of course!" Deidara grinned.

"Dude, it's been like, one day," Sasuke said.

"And besides, why would they give up so easily," Naruto said, "Because they wouldn't so we're not in the clear yet"

"Clearly, we have a good catch this time" Sai grinned drinking his blood wine.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled, throwing his arm over his face. His thought however was interrupted by a scream coming from the next room. Everyone jumped and ran out the door to check on the girls. They opened the door to see the girls huddled around the bed. Temari, Ino, and Tenten were standing staring at the three girls lying in the bed looking un-well.

"What happened?" Deidara said grabbing Momo's hand, he yelped shortly after catching her glare as her cat ears flattened. Sakura was sweating and her head was tossing and turning as she mumbled soothing words to herself.

"S-sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked lifting her body into his arms. She opened her glowing green eyes (A.N. There not emerald because emerald is usually a darker green XD Even if they mean the gem Emerald it still sparkles darker then her eye color :] ) and said.

"Idiot"

Hinata was covering her mouth with her left hand and holding her stomach with her right. Naruto sat next to her and rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Hinata's eyes widened as she pushed Naruto away and ran to the bathroom; you could hear her painful retching. Naruto growled and ran to the bathroom. He slammed open the door.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Naruto roared. Hinata looked up shocked; she had forgotten how frightening he could be.

"How long were you sick like this?" Naruto glared, "How long were all three of you sick?"

"2 weeks" Hinata mumbled just before she rinsed out her mouth in the sink, her first priority was getting the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth.

"A week and a half" Sakura groaned out looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"A little over a week" Momo said looking sadder than ever.

"So you guys are-?" Tenten started.

"Pregnant"

Mwahaha! I just love being evil :] until Halloween comes no one is safe! Just kidding chapter isn't over yet XP

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Naruto glared.

"Why didn't you tell us, all along, we were disposable" Hinata cried, glaring at Naruto.

"And you didn't love us, you all lied!" Sakura yelled jumping out of Sasuke's arms and running into Ino arms.

"Y-you're just—awful! I can't even—I gave my all to you!" Momo shrieked punching Deidara repeatedly. They were all silent. The girls were too, until Temari left the room, followed by Tenten. The rest followed after them. Naruto punched a hole in the wall.

"Fuck!"

"Hey Hinata? Don't cry, who needs them!" Ino said trying to cheer the group up, "We at least have each other" Hinata smiled at her and held her stomach. This unborn child will be a constant reminder of what they left behind, a constant reminder of Naruto.

"I really did love him," Sakura said as they neared the bus station. The group stopped walking for a second.

"They, they didn't love us, Sakura" Tenten said sadly. The group continued to walk as Sakura cried silent tears.

"Where are we going to go! Did you forget we are freaks now?" Sakura hissed, referring to there cat ears and tails.

"Home, maybe we can start over, our families will understand, right?" Momo said hopefully as they bus station was in there sights.

"Family will have to wait, kittens" A voice from the shadows spoke. Then everything went black.

I suck I know but it's getting late and I'm a busy young lady :] See you next time and tell me what you think!

Ja Ne!


	6. Trapped Again

No time for words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own Momo.

"_Hey Hinata? Don't cry, who needs them!" Ino said trying to cheer the group up, "We at least have each other" Hinata smiled at her and held her stomach. This unborn child will be a constant reminder of what they left behind, a constant reminder of Naruto._

"_I really did love him," Sakura said as they neared the bus station. The group stopped walking for a second._

"_They, they didn't love us, Sakura" Tenten said sadly. The group continued to walk as Sakura cried silent tears._

"_Where are we going to go! Did you forget we are freaks now?" Sakura hissed, referring to there cat ears and tails._

"_Home, maybe we can start over, our families will understand, right?" Momo said hopefully as the bus station was in there sights._

"_Family will have to wait, kittens" A voice from the shadows spoke. Then everything went black…_

Hinata groaned feeling the cold metal floor beneath her. Her eyes peeked open to see dark hair in her eyes. She leaned up and saw her friends unconscious lying about a room that resembled a freezer. She sat up quickly and thoroughly scanned the room. The door was bolted shut; you can't open it from the inside. She crawled over to Tenten and Temari and tried to shake them awake, they just groaned. She shook Sakura and Ino and they slowly woke up, extremely fatigued. Before she could wake Momo the door started to open and Tenten and Temari peeked their eyes open at the noise. The first to walk in was the overexcited guy in the orange mask, he grabbed Tenten by the hair, wrecking her ribbons, and Ino by the arm, both too tired to fight him, He left the room letting the next one come in to grab Temari's dazed form. Kisame walked in and grabbed Sakura as she struggled and Sasori walked in and lifted Momo bridal style, she never woke up. Hinata was scared stiff as Itachi went in after the rest left.

They were alone…

{Ino's POV} [Suspense Time]

This is really bad, but hopefully if Tenten wakes up we could take him on together. I tried to stealthily wake up Tenten without getting caught. She didn't budge much. It seems they used a very powerful tranquilizer or something, even I am out of it. I didn't even notice that Tobi had stopped in the middle of corridor. I took a peek from behind him and saw a tall shadowy figure blocking Tobi's way, are we being rescued?

"Tobi," He spoke in a mono-tone voice.

"Ah, yes sir!" Tobi said in enthusiasm. There's never a dull moment with this guy.

"Hand her over" He said.

"But Pein," Tobi hesitated.

"Now" Pein ordered, glaring into Tobi's mask.

"O-okay, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said just before gripping my arm tightly for a moment then literally throwing me at him. It all happened so fast I had no time to scream before I was caught and carried off by this Pein guy.

I struggled in fear; I don't remember seeing this one try anything last time. Was he waiting for me, and what is he planning? Tobi ran down another corridor with Tenten. I called out to her in vain, but it did get Pein's attention. He glared at me darkly, aggravated.

"I am not fond of loud girls—"

"Then let me go!" I yelled at him, but stopped seeing his lusting gaze.

"But for you, I'll make an exception..." He whispered into my ear.

(Temari's POV)

My breathe was coming out in multiple pants. I couldn't get away in this state, what exactly, did they use on us anyway. I tried to struggle but he, well, he almost scares me. I mean, he's just dangerous. I feel some of my muscles waking up. I struggle harder then ever, but it doesn't get good results.

"You bitch, cut that out!" Hidan yelled. He throws me to the ground in the middle of the hallway. I tried to run but a scythe at my throat prevents movement. I glared at him in hate, he only smirked.

"You won't get away with this, Shika…" I paused, Shikamaru wasn't coming, we are at there mercy. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as my face hit the ground, soon after I heard the rip of clothing. I was exposed in the hallway, defenseless and unable to fight anymore.

"You'll pay for speaking his name in my presence"

(Sakura's POV)

I never wanted this, I only wanted Sasuke but, even he has had enough of me. Kisame scares me but I can't fight him, not with a baby in my womb. If I do anything against his will, he could take it away, my last connection to Sasuke.

"I may not know the guy well, but he sure can pick 'em" Kisame boasted.

"Have you taken many girls from him" I asked feeling a pang in my heart.

"Of course, Itachi won't" Kisame laughed, "I'll enjoy marking you, as mine"

I am dead but if I'm lucky my baby, Saya or maybe even Rai, will leave this place alive…

(Momo's POV)

As I stirred awake I could feel hands roaming, maybe Deidara and the guys caught up to us, maybe they did love us. Then why does this hand feel cold and rough? I peeked open my eyes to see red hair hovering over my chest. I felt moisture on my chest and gasped as reddish eyes stared into mine.

"You're finally awake" He smirked; as he spoke I felt something nearing my entrance.

"No!" I pushed him away and ran for the door but this shadowy figure blocked my way. I stopped abruptly and fell on my bare bottom.

"If you disobey, I'll rip you apart" Sasori spoke calmly, walking over to me. He harshly gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. His over hand trailed to my stomach.

"I know about this, if you want to give birth to a healthy, breathing baby" Sasori's hand trailed to my left breast and groped it, "I suggest you do what I say"

Is my life doomed to only this…?

(Hinata's POV)

I'm beyond terrified; all I can hear are the screams of my friends as they are being taken advantage of. If Itachi is the leader, what will he do to me?

! Cliffhangers are a must! XD Don't worry, more juicy-ness next chapter and Tenten too!

Ciao~


End file.
